Novio
by Sverige Susan
Summary: ¿Puedo tener novio papá?-Preguntó su hija con el tono más inocente.


**Novio**

 _By Sverige Susan_

* * *

Habían salido al parque a pasear el domingo como una familia común, o al menos, tan común como pudiera ser una familia de ninjas de la hoja.

Sarada había corrido hacia los columpios con un brillo infantil iluminando sus ojos azabaches.

—¡Papá colúmpiame, por favor! —Pidió con gran alegría mientras tomaba asiento en el lugar del centro.

El morocho dudó por un momento antes de dirigirse a la espalda de la pequeña y darle pequeños empujones para impulsarla. Sarada comenzó a reír al mismo tiempo que sus pies se movían de adelante hacia atrás con suma alegría. A su espalda, el morocho sonreía con discreción, disfrutando del sonido de aquella voz jubilosa.

Sakura sonrió conmovida ante tal escena. No todos los días se veía a Sasuke Uchiha sonriendo junto a su hija.

—Iré por helados, ¿algún sabor en particular?

—Fresa—Contestó Sarada de inmediato.

—Pistache.

La pelirosa asintió antes de correr hasta el puesto de helados al otro lado del parque.

—¿Papá?

—¿Hmp?

La menor se veía sumamente nerviosa. El preocupado padre incluso notó un sonrojo cubriendo las mejillas de su pequeña. Cuando el adulto estaba dispuesto a indagar más en el asunto, Sarada habló finalmente.

—Yo… ¿Puedo tener novio? —Preguntó con el tono más inocente, uno que a pesar de todo, le heló la sangre a Sasuke Uchiha.

Los brazos del patriarca cayeron inmóviles a cada costado y hubo un silencio pesado que se intensificó conforme el columpio se detenía hasta quedar inmóvil.

Sasuke Uchicha había visto la aniliquilación de su Clan y cientos de horrores más a lo largo de su vida. Era un ninja poderoso y respetado en todos los países y aldeas. Pero de alguna forma, nada de lo anterior lo hubiera preparado para aquella oración que se sintió como una cubetada de agua fría recorriendo su espalda.

Después de varios segundos, o minutos, toda la sorpresa se transformó en irá. Apretó los puños con fuerza al tiempo en que se activaba el sharingan, carmesí como la sangre que derramaría de aquel infeliz que se atreviera a poner un solo dedo sobre su hija.

—No—Gruñó en un tono tan bajo que apenas fue audible para Sarada.

—Pero papá, yo…

—No.

—Papá…

—No

—¡PAPÁ!

—¡NO! Te internaré a un colegio para monjas mañana mismo —Dijo en un tono rotundo que hizo callar a su hija. Las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos oscuros, cristalizándolos por completo.

Cuando Sakura regresó equilibrando tres barquillos entre sus manos lo que menos esperó fue ver a su pequeña en posición fetal en la casa de plástico en la cima de los juegos y a un frustrado Sasuke trepando por la resbaladilla tratando de llegar hasta la niña.

Olvidando los helados y corriendo hasta la escena jaló a Sasuke de la capa, apartándolo con brusquedad a lo que él respondió con un gruñido indignado desde el arenero en la base del columpio.

—Sarada, ¿qué sucedió? —Preguntó abrazando a su hija en la seguridad de la casa de plástico, dando ligeras palmadas en la espalda de la menor para tranquilizarla.

—Papá es un tonto—Elaboró entre sollozos—Le pregunté si podía tener novio y me dijo que no... Que me iba a internar a un colegio de monjas —Confesó antes de permitirse llorar con libertad en los brazos de su madre.

La pelirrosa sintió como una vena palpitaba en su sien. Machos. Nunca cambiarían.

—Sarada, tu padre te quiere mucho—Pausó dirigiendo la mirada al Uchiha que observaba desde abajo. Repentinamente un escalofrió le recorrió cuando su mirada se encontró con la de su esposa —Aunque en ocasiones puede ser un _egoísta_ y sobre todo muy _inmaduro_ —Enfatizó.

—Mamá ¡no quiero terminar como monja!

—No lo harás pequeña. Tu padre está exagerando demasiado. Bajemos a hablar y hagamos que entre en razón ¿ne?

La pequeña asintió, limpiando las últimas lágrimas que comenzaban a secarse en su piel.

Bajaron por la resbaladilla con toda la elegancia que podría tener un ninja. Sasuke sintió una no tan sútil patada de parte de su esposa y estuvo más que tentado a sobar su adolorido trasero. Podía jurar que ese golpe había tenido chakra y por mera fuerza de voluntad no protestó.

—Sasuke, ¿podrías explicar por qué no quieres que Sarada tenga novio?

—Los hombres son bestias llenas de hormonas que no dudarán de aprovecharse.

—Tú también eres hombre, Sasuke.

—Pero soy Uchiha.

Sakura rodó los ojos ante el ego del morocho.

—Sarada se tendrá que casar algún día y lo sabes.

—La meteré al colegio de monjas. Se casará con Dios.

Sakura estrelló una mano contra su frente, comenzando a exasperarse.

—Sasuke, no seas inmaduro y deja que Sarada tenga novio.

—Sobre mi cadáver—Respondió, rodeando su pecho con su único brazo.

La ahora furiosa madre estuvo dispuesta a tomarle la palabra al peli azabache, de no ser por un sonido triste a su costado. Sarada comenzó a llorar nuevamente, comenzando a resignarse a empacar para enlistarse al colegio de monjas. La matriarca Uchiha realizó unos ejercicios de respiración que alguna vez le enseñó Ino, tratando seriamente de tranquilizarse y no soltarle un golpe en la sien al peli azabache ¿Por qué los hombres tenían que ser tan tercos? ¿Por qué no podían comprender que las mujeres…

De repente una idea le llegó de la nada y sonrió con un deje de maldad.

—Entonces tendrás que aceptar que Sarada tenga novia—Dijo con aparente desinterés mientras observaba el tono de barniz de sus uñas.

El patriarca Uchiha se estremeció ante aquellas palabras, claramente confundido.

Sarada lucía aterrada ante la idea, pero cuando vio un guiño cómplice de su madre supo cuál era el plan y como una Uchiha inteligente, no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de vengarse de su padre.

—No es que sea malo y menos en la época en que vivimos, pero sería algo triste. El Clan Uchiha terminaría con Sarada y jamás veríamos nacer a nuestros nietos ¡Como me encantaría tejer chalecos para ellos!

Algo en el interior del patriarca se quebrantó ante el peso de las noticias.

—No te preocupes mamá. Tendremos gatos en lugar de bebés y seguramente papá me ayudará a rescatarlos cuando estén atrapados en algún árbol, ¿verdad papá?

Sasuke recordó sus antiguos días como gennin y un escalofrío recorrió su columna. Aquellas misiones detestables de rango D habían sido una pesadilla que no planeaba vivir de nuevo. Aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta odiaba los gatos, siempre destruían los tomates de su jardín. Una imagen suya como anciano de sesenta años persiguiendo gatos por toda la mansión Uchiha casi le provoca un desmayo.

—Sarada, tu… puedes tener novio.

Ambas féminas se miraron triunfalmente, chocando la palma de la mano en una señal de victoria.

—Pero antes ese gusano tendrá que demostrar ser digno de mi hija y pelear conmigo.

Madre e hija soltaron un suspiro cansino. Al menos estaban haciendo un pequeño progreso.

—Solo... no lo mates, Sasuke…—Pidió Sakura con voz cansina.

—No prometeré cosas que no puedo cumplir

—¡PAPÁ!

El Uchiha gruñó con poca sutileza. Aun no podía tolerar la idea de dejar ir a su princesa y dudaba que las cosas cambiaran en al menos un par de años más. Decidido a olvidar el asunto, abrazó a su esposa y esta tomó la mano de Sarada, partiendo rumbo hacia la mansión Uchiha.

Los rayos delicados del atardecer pintaban el cielo de varias tonalidades desde rosa, naranja y rojo mientras que las aves se perdían en el firmamento. Un momento de tranquilidad en familia era todo lo que el peli azabache podría pedir. Se sentía en paz. Como si hubiera dejado ir una pesadez de su pecho. Entonces, cuando sentía que nada podría arruinar ese sentimiento, unas palabras demoledoras llegaron a sus oídos.

—No puedo esperar a decirle a Bolt que algún día seremos de la misma familia—Confesó la joven risueñamente.

* * *

 ** _¿Alguien más se imagina a Sasuke como grumpy cat diciendo 'NO'? ¿Solo yo? XD Ojalá les haya gustado ¡Reviews, por favor!_**


End file.
